Venom Vol 4 19
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Kyle Hotz | CoverArtist2 = Dan Brown | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Dylan... what are you? | Speaker = Sleeper | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Iban Coello | Inker1_1 = Iban Coello | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft Inmates) ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Category:Human-Klyntar Hybrids/Appearances * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** New York City Sewer System *** Items: * * * and * * * * and * * * * , , and Events: * | Synopsis1 = Horrified, Venom watches as Carnage grabs the Scorpion and rips the codices from his spine. Before Carnage can kill Gargan, Miles Morales hits Carnage in the face with a Venom Strike-augmented punch. Grabbing the Scorpion, who whimpers that he can't feel his legs, Venom is only able to watch as Carnage vengefully bonds Miles to an offshoot of the Grendel symbiote; mentally lamenting that Dark Carnage is going to win and hoping that his son Dylan is alright. Elsewhere, Dylan and Normie Osborn flee from the Hybrid-controlled Maker; Spider-Man, Captain America, and the Thing struggling to hold him off. Slamming Captain America to the ground and snarling that he's pathetic, the Maker prepares to rip out his spine and claim his codex for the Church of the New Darkness. The Thing grabs Spider-Man in preparation for a makeshift Fastball Special, ignoring Spider-Man's protests that Wolverine is literally standing right next to them. The Maker counters by casually lobbing Captain America into Spider-Man's trajectory, the Thing and Wolverine cringing as they crash into each other. Inside the warehouse, Dylan leads Normie to the S.C.I.T.H.E., responding to his protests that they should just run for it by saying that they're getting backup. Dylan opens Sleeper's canister, the symbiote telepathically thanking him and asking if Dylan is ready. In response to his confusion, Sleeper tells Dylan that Carnage is hunting former hosts across the city and that Eddie will die unless he has help. Dylan agrees to bond to Sleeper, but the moment the symbiote's tendrils make contact Dylan's eyes turn solid black and he speaks in the symbiotes' eldritch language, stating that God is coming. Sleeper instinctively recoils, lashing out at Dylan and snapping at him to get away. Retreating to a safe distance, Sleeper states that Dylan's mind is unlike that of anything it's encountered before, asking what he is. Restored to his senses, Dylan stares fearfully at his hands and stammers that he doesn't know. Outside, Hybrid mockingly tells the assembled heroes that Dark Carnage only needs a few more codices to be able to rejoin the Hive, gleefully asking which of them wants to die for his cause as he trounces them. An arrow embeds itself in Hybrid's chest before unleashing a debilitating sonic wave; Hawkeye perched on the hood of a speeding jeep. Apologizing for taking so long, Hawkeye leaps off as the jeep slams into the stunned Hybrid and crushes him into the wall of the warehouse. Tossing the jeep aside, Hybrid furiously asks if they know who he is. His eyes solid black, Dylan replies that they don't, but that his new friend might; siccing Sleeper - shapeshifted into the form of a massive wolf - on him. Roaring, Sleeper pounces and bites down on Hybrid; Dylan vetoing Spider-Man's declaration that they have to get in there and help it. Sleeper releases Hybrid and returns to Dylan's side, leaving its gestalt sibling coated in gelatinous ooze. As Hybrid mockingly asks if Dylan thinks a little slobber will stop him, Dylan retorts that Sleeper is capable of producing any chemical compound it wants and that the ooze covering him is napalm. Smirking, Hawkeye nocks a flaming arrow and shoots it at Hybrid, setting him ablaze. As the heroes shield their eyes from the ensuing inferno, Hybrid shrieks in agony before suddenly falling silent. Eyeing the crater scorched into the cement, the Thing wonders where the Maker disappeared to; the evil Reed Richards slinking away through the sewers, having escaped through a nearby storm drain. A few hours later, Bruce Banner arrives and apologizes for being late. Bruce notes that the Maker's machine works and that he even managed to fix the calibration error that caused the Life Foundation symbiotes' hosts excruciating pain. As Normie is loaded into one of the capsules, Spider-Man assures him that he's there for him. Dylan asks if his new friend is going to be okay, Spider-Man assuring him that Normie will be thanks to him before adding that Eddie would be proud of him. Worried about his "brother," Dylan walks over to where Sleeper - still in the form of a wolf - is laying and sits next to it. Sleeper angrily tells him to never do that again, Dylan apologizing and saying that he had no clue he could even do that and it happened almost instinctively. As Sleeper snaps that controlling another living being against its will is unethical, Dylan calls it out on its hypocrisy by pointedly asking it how Tel-Kar is doing. Sleeper glares at Dylan before admitting that the napalm was a nice touch, asking why he'd had it take the form of a wolf. Dylan notes that he'd been inspired by Rex Strickland's memos from the Vietnam War and what Eddie had done with the Venom symbiote; admitting that he's not really a dog person. Returning to its amorphous form, the Sleeper symbiote takes the shape of a cat and asks what he thinks. Smiling, Dylan says that he likes it; but their reconciliation is interrupted by Venom's return. Retracting the Venom symbiote from his face, Eddie greets Dylan; who leaps into his arms for a hug. Speaking telepathically, Sleeper vows to protect Dylan to the best of its ability, but asks if he is going tell Eddie what he really is; Dylan nervously staring at the Venom symbiote's writhing tendrils. | Solicit = ABSOLUTE CARNAGE TIE-IN! A FAMILY AFFAIR! • As Carnage rules and chaos reigns, the symbiotic offspring of VENOM make their presence known by hunting Eddie Brock’s son Dylan! • But there’s more to Dylan than Venom, Carnage, or even The Maker understand – and once they learn the truth, nothing will be the same! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances Category:Digital Comic Code included